What's Love Got To Do With It?
by HuddyJoy0524
Summary: "He didn't love her she knew. What else was going on?" Some collected snapshots of Robert and Cora's relationship from the first time they meet, up through their first year of marriage. Most of them will be from Cora's perspective. Rated T to be on the safe side.
1. Loss

_This idea came to me after reading that Julian Fellowes is planning on a prequel that covers Robert and Cora's romance! (Excited shipper right here! But anyways, these will be short snapshots of their relationship from their first meeting through their first year of marriage. Enjoy, and as always, please leave reviews and comments!_

Cora walked into Downton and was greeted by a very grave looking Carson.

"How was your afternoon walk m'lady?" He asked.  
"Carson? Whatever is the matter?" Cora ignored his question and looked at him, alarmed at his sudden change in demeanor.  
Carson shook his head, unable to speak. He directed her to the library where the Dowager Countess was seated, staring into the fire. Suddenly, Cora knew. She felt her chest swell and she bit back tears as she approached her mother in law.  
Violet turned to her and Cora was shocked by the change in her demeanor. Normally a woman full of sass and spunk, Violet suddenly looked old. Her eyes were filled only with sadness.  
"I'm so terribly sorry" Cora squeaked out. It was getting more and more difficult not to dissolve into tears.  
Violet reached up and took Cora's hand and patted it slowly. "Thank you my dear."  
Cora, shocked at this sudden affection that Violet had never expressed towards her, resulted in her inability to hold back her tears any longer. She silently stared down at the Dowager Countess' hands which still clung to her own. "Where's Robert?" She finally choked out.  
Violet shrugged and looked back to the fire. Cora, realizing that she needed to find her husband, proceeded to power walk out of the library and nearly ran headlong into Carson.  
"Carson? Have you seen Robert?"  
"I believe he went upstairs m'lady" Carson remarked. He looked as if he might start crying too.  
"Please go tell Mrs, Hughes to cancel dinner tonight. We shall take it in our rooms."  
Carson nodded and as soon as he was out of eye sight Cora ran up the steps as quickly as her dress would allow and walked quickly to Robert's room. She put her ear to the door, and, hearing nothing, knocked slightly. No response.  
"Robert?" Cora turned the doorknob slowly and walked in almost soundlessly. He was sitting with his back to her, his head in his hands. Cora moved closer and saw that his shoulders were shaking. He was sobbing.  
Cora, overcome with emotion, walked over and sat down next to him on his bed. "My darling. My poor, poor darling." She took his head to her chest and brushed his hair from his forehead. They had been married for 7 months and she had never seen him so much as shed a tear. He continued to cry silently and she rocked him back and forth silently, still crying herself. After a few minutes, Robert withdrew and looked over at her. "How is my mother?" He asked.  
"She is alright" Cora said quietly. "But we shouldn't leave her alone for too long." She brushed away a stray piece of hair from her up-do and looked into his eyes.  
Robert's eyes flashed quickly and Cora was unable to recognize the quick emotion she saw there. He placed his left hand on her cheek and she felt her face grow warm at his touch. He stared at her for a couple seconds before withdrawing his hand quickly, suddenly. He stood up.  
"I must go see my mother." He walked over to his wardrobe, his back to her. "You should not have come in here without my invitation."  
Cora frowned, confused at his sudden change in demeanor. "Robert..."  
"Go now, please. I will see you at dinner."  
"I cancelled dinner."  
He turned around. "You should have consulted me first." He turned back around.  
Cora felt herself beginning to grow upset and started to stand up to leave when Robert suddenly grabbed her arm gently. "Please go wait with my mother. For me." His face softened again.  
Cora nodded silently and left his bedroom. As she walked down the steps she grew more and more distraught. Robert's behavior was very strange. He didn't love her, she knew. What else was going on?


	2. Ignored

Cora sighed, put her knitting to the side, and looked out the window. The sun had started to set. There was still no sign of Robert. He'd been gone all day!

Cora got up from the couch and rang the bell. A couple moments later Smith, the younger valet, appeared. "Yes m'lady?"

"Do you know where my husband is?" She asked.

"I believe he went with hunting. He should be returning soon m'lady" the young man replied.

"Thank you" Cora said. She sat back down and looked out the window again. The gardener walked by with a handful of weeds and a few moments later one of the maids came walking by with a basket filled with food. Cora rested her head on her arms and watched the activity outside. It was much more fascinating than knitting.

"Cora! What on EARTH are you doing?" Cora turned around quickly to see the Dowager Countess standing in the doorway of the parlour looking mortified. Cora looked down and noticed she was sitting cross-legged. Blushing a deep crimson she struggled out of her seat and stood up clumsily.

"My goodness. You'd think you were a common baker's wife!" Violet huffed.

"I…I…I'm…" Cora tried.

Violet waved her arm to silence her daughter-in-law. "I am merely looking for Robert."

"He went hunting, I believe" Cora responded quietly.

"You believe? Don't you know where your own husband is?"

Cora could only gape at her mother-in-law, flustered.

"Nevermind. I shall find him myself." Lady Grantham flounced from the room and Cora tried not to start crying.

It'd been two months since the wedding and the Lady Grantham had still not warmed up to Cora in the slightest. She attempted to forget her recent embarrassment and went back to knitting. But she kept messing up and threw them onto the couch in frustration. She looked up and happened to notice Robert riding in on a horse with a few of his friends. Cora couldn't help smiling. He looked so handsome in his riding suit.

Cora walked out of the parlour and into the hallway to greet him. He came walking in a few moments later, trailed by his friends.

"Hello, Robert! How was it today?" Cora asked kindly.

"Quite well, thank you." Robert smiled and patted her arm.

"I think dinner will be ready in just a few moments. I had Carson hold off until you returned home!"

"Thank you, Cora. But I must ride into town and meet with our banker. He was unable to meet at any other time."

"Oh." Cora nodded. "Of course."

Robert smiled briefly again and headed up the stairs. "Please call Smith to meet me in my room." Robert called to Carson.

Cora, trying to mask her disappointment, wandered into the dining room and sat down. "Will Lady Grantham and the Earl of Grantham be joining me tonight?" She asked.

"Unfortunately not, m'lady" Carson said. "They were invited into town by some friends for dinner and bridge."

Cora nodded silently. Carson served Cora her dinner. She ate alone.


	3. Hiring

There was a knock at Cora's dressing room door. "Come in!" She called.

Robert poked his head in. "May I come in?"

"Of course!" Cora smiled and reached up to pat her hair. "You may go now Robbins this looks fine." Her lady's maid nodded and exited.

"What is it, dear?" Cora asked. She turned around and looked at Robert expectantly. He almost never entered her dressing room. Was it something important?

"My mother gave me this to hand to you." He handed her a small slip of paper. "Our old housekeeper is retiring and would like you to hire the new one since you are to be Lady Grantham someday. They are all coming to interview this morning."

Cora tried to mask her disappointment as she took the sheet of paper. This was it? Then her face turned to shock. There were over twelve people! She looked up. "Robert! This is dreadfully long!"

Robert frowned. "There are only twelve. It's perfectly manageable."

"Why didn't Lady Grantham just hand me the letter herself?" Cora asked with a twinge of irritation.

Robert sighed. "I'm not sure, Cora" he answered back with slight annoyance. "I believe that she probably wanted you to have it before breakfast. You should begin after we eat." And with that he left.

DA

"You may direct them into the parlour Carson" Cora instructed the butler. He looked at her shocked. "But m'lady! In the parlour?"

"If they are to work for me they must know that I will treat them only with the utmost respect. Interviewing them in the kitchen will disrupt the rest of the household's work. Besides, shouldn't they see the size of the house they will be directing?"

Carson could not respond and Cora smiled a little to herself. She felt that she had just won her first real battle as Mistress of Downton.

But, she soon found that the task proved more difficult than even she could anticipate. All of the women were more than qualified, all around the age of fifty, and all with the same background. She reached the last woman right before lunch.

"Last one Carson" Cora smiled at the butler who looked rather exhausted himself. It would appear that Lady Grantham had directed him to assist Cora all morning. Or, as Cora suspected, to keep an eye on her.

Carson directed the last woman into the room and Cora stared at her in shock. The woman could not have been over thirty. She had dark curly hair, light eyes, and carried herself tall. Carson eyed her up appreciably before turning on his heel and exiting.

"Thank you for considering me" the woman smiled at Cora. Cora nodded mutely still surprised at how young the woman was.

She handed Cora her credentials and Cora took the sheet of paper and studied it. She certainly had much less experience. However, she HAD been head housemaid since the age of twenty. Cora thought that VERY impressive.

Cora looked up. "You are much younger than most of the other women I have interviewed."

The woman chuckled. "I am rather ambitious I admit."

Cora smiled. "I find that very honorable."

"Thank you m'lady" She nodded her head briefly. She had a kind face. Cora liked her. A lot.

"You also have failed to remark at my American accent," Cora stated before chuckling.

"Well it's not really any of my business" the woman responded. She'd been the only one of twelve that had not said anything about it.

"Carson!" Cora called into the other room and the butler entered. "I believe that we should give Mrs, uhh…." She glanced down at the sheet.

"Hughes, m'lady" the young woman helped.

"Yes, of course. Please show Mrs. Hughes around. We shall give her a trial run this afternoon."

DA

"I am pleased to report that everything went very smoothly" Carson remarked to Lord and Lady Grantham and Robert and Cora that night in the parlour after dinner. "She is rather stern for one so young, but the young housemaids seem to respect her and she treats them with kindness. I wholeheartedly approve."

"It is decided then!" Robert smiled. Violet looked shocked.

"Well done, my dear" Robert kissed her on the cheek and Cora couldn't help grinning. She had made her first huge decision as Mistress of Downton, it had gone well, and Robert was proud of her. She felt genuinely happy.


	4. Heartbreak

Cora awoke suddenly to a sharp pain in her abdomen. It came again and she shot up in bed and grabbed onto her stomach. "Owww" she winced. She sat there for a second before another sharp pain hit again and she grabbed onto the bedsheet and bit into it so she would not wake Robert.

She looked around the room trying to decide what to do. She was due for her monthly bleeding but she certainly had never had pain this bad. Another large surge of pain hit her, the longest and most painful this time, and she cried out. Terrified that she had woken Robert, she swiveled to face the door to the conjoining room but she did not hear him stirring in the other room. She threw the covers back and went to stand up when she felt something wet and sticky. Terrified, she reached over, and flipped on the gas light.

Her hands were bloody. Cora let out a shriek. This time Robert heard. The door to their adjoining rooms flew open and he rushed in. "What is going…." He stopped when he noticed Cora standing there. Her face white as a sheet she lifted her hands up to show him and proceeded to start swaying on the spot.

"No, no" Robert rushed over and grabbed her firmly by the shoulders. "Don't faint. What happened?!" He looked at her and then at the bed. There was a small pool of blood on her sheets and some of it had stained her white dressing gown. "Oh, God" Robert said quietly.

He reached over and rang for Robbins before leading Cora into the washroom. He had just finished rinsing her hands off when Robbins came in. "Oh no" he heard her sigh before coming around the corner.

Cora still appeared to be in slight shock.

"I'm so dreadfully sorry m'lady. We need to get you cleaned up" Robbins reached over to take Cora but she grabbed onto Robert's arm, tightly.

"You change the sheets, I'll take care of her" Robert said.

"Are you sure m'lord? Robbins asked, surprised.

"Quite sure" Robert said quietly. "No need to keep you out of bed longer than necessary." He helped Cora out of her nightgown and into another one. By the time she had cleaned up, there were new sheets on her bed.

"I should go back to bed" Robert said to Cora. He exited the room quickly and missed her crestfallen expression.

"Did I really miscarry?" Cora croaked as Robbins helped her back into bed.

"I'm afraid you have m'lady" Robbins replied, still a tone of sadness in her voice.

"I didn't even know I was pregnant" Cora said and her voice shook.

"This is very common amongst young mothers m'lady" Robbins replied as she put the covers back over her.

"But how did I not know?" She asked again.

"It was very early in the pregnancy" Robbins said.

"You should go now Robbins" Cora said abruptly. Robbins nodded, understanding, and left the room. Cora put her head in her hands.

Robert, lying in bed wide awake, felt a deep sadness that he couldn't describe. HIS child. That had been HIS child. Suddenly, he heard sobbing from the other room.

He lay there for a couple minutes but couldn't stand it. He got up out of bed slowly and walked into the other room shutting the door quietly behind him. Cora looked up as Robert walked in. He went over, turned the gas light out, and walked back over the other side of the bed and sat on the edge of it. Not sure of how else to comfort her, he took Cora's hand and held it silently as she continued to cry. Once her breathing steadied, he sat back against the headboard. What if she woke up again and he wasn't there? That had been HIS child too. He drifted off to sleep. He held onto her hand the rest of the night.


	5. Quarreling

_I totally don't have the time to write this right now. But since I REALLY won't have time for awhile, figured it's better to lose sleep now than later. Here are your next two chapters and hopefully I will be able to update sooner rather than later!_

"No, no!" Violet shook her head and then put her head in her hands. "I don't want it that public. I do not want this funeral to turn into some town spectacle."

"Can't we just hold it in the Downton gardens?" Cora suggested.

"What and have me reminded of my dead husband every single day?!" Violet looked over at Cora who sighed and turned away. All of her efforts had been shot down.

"What do you think Robert?" The Dowager Countess turned to her son who had been staring out the window. He looked over at his mother. "I think Cora's idea was a good one." He turned away and looked back out the window.

Violet rolled her eyes and turned to the town minister. "What do you think?"

The man put his hands up, clearly not wanting to have his head bitten off by Violet's harsh retorts.

"Excuse me, please. I need some fresh air." Robert stood up and left the room. Cora watched as he left the house and walked across the lawn. She stood up and started out after him.

"Cora, no. Let him go." Violet shook her head sadly.

"No. He needs me" Cora spoke with such firmness that the Dowager Countess was taken slightly aback and didn't reply as Cora left and followed her husband outside and onto the grounds. She found him sitting on a bench facing the maple tree.

Cora sat down next to him. "If this is too much for you, I can take care of all of it Robert" she said gently.

Robert turned to her and smiled. He took her hand. "Thank you, my dear. That is so kind." He rubbed his thumb over her fingers and then let go. "I believe this is something that I need to take care of myself."

Cora nodded and the two sat in silence for a few moments before Robert spoke up. "I really don't want many people there, though."

"We have invited very few of our friends" Cora affirmed.

"Is Jocelyn coming?" Robert asked.

"Of course! The Viscount, Viscountess, Martin, and Penelope will be there as well."

Robert turned to Cora sharply. "Oh. He's "Martin" now?"

Cora frowned. "What on earth do you mean?"

"He's always been Mr. Napier. Suddenly you are addressing him as Martin?"

"Well after we went on that hunt a few weeks ago, he asked me to address him by his first name, Robert. Does that bother you?"

"Of course it does! It's not proper!" Robert huffed. His face had turned red. Cora, growing uncomfortable, put a hand on her husband's arm. "Darling there's no reason to be so upset. I address him properly in the presence of the servants and your mother."

Robert shrugged her off and stood up. "I shouldn't be out here when there is work to be done." He started walking away.

"Robert!" Cora stood up and faced her husband's retreating figure. Her tone was sharp and demanding and Robert halted, unfamiliar with Cora's firmness. "Please don't walk away. Perhaps we should discuss this."

"No discussion is needed. I am your husband, the decision is final."

"How DARE you." She stated. He whirled around, his eyes aflame, but she spoke again before he could open his mouth.

"Martin has been nothing but kind to me since I've arrived here. Your mother is nothing but rude. You don't include me in your plans…"

"I include you!" Robert broke in.

"You didn't at first" Cora replied quietly.

"Well…I…" Robert stuttered. He stopped and took a deep breath. "There is still no excuse for you to go off gallivanting with a young man. You have duties here. I don't want him at the funeral." He turned to walk away again.

"You are insufferable!" Cora cried. Robert halted again and turned around, shocked, again, at her second outburst. "I wish I never came to this horrendous country!" She stormed past him and turned around once more. "I don't want to see you! Stay away from me!" A little sob escaped her and she whirled around and tore back into the house.

Robert stood there, breathing heavily, feeling both a mixture of anger and sadness, still unsure of what had just happened.


	6. Confused

"You look beautiful, Cora" The Earl of Grantham kissed Cora on the cheek and she blushed.

"Thank you." She smiled and her father in law looked at her proudly. She felt her heart would burst with happiness. This was the first dinner she had planned entirely on her own and everything had gone according to plan.

Robert walked up and put his arm through hers. "You look ravishing," he whispered into her ear. She tried not to giggle and turned instead to look at him rather flirtatiously. Robert's face, in turn, went slightly pink. They walked into parlour together and sat down.

"We are so glad that you could join us Martin" Robert remarked to his friend who had just walked in. "I'm afraid I haven't had the chance to properly introduce you and Cora."

"Oh, that's perfectly alright" Martin chuckled. "You speak so much of her. I feel as if I know her already." Cora's face glowed with happiness.

"Well he speaks often of you as well" Cora smiled at the gentleman and shook his head.

"Is it hot in here or is it just me?" Violet remarked as she passed by Robert and Cora.

"I would very much like to discuss the estate with you, if I may Robert" Viscount Branksome walked up to Robert who nodded and left Cora with Martin.

"So what part of America do you come from? Martin asked conversationally. "Your accent is rather distinct."

"Ohio" Cora replied. "It's a rather small state, I'm afraid. So few know of it."

"I do recall learning of that state in grade school" Martin chuckled.

"How do you and Robert know each other?"

"Well we grew up together. Our fathers are quite fond of one another" Martin replied. "I do hope that you are enjoying your new life at Downton."

"Thank you" Cora smiled, "it's quite a change but I believe I am starting to grow accustomed to the different lifestyle."

"Oh DO tell me the differences between Downton and Ohio" Martin sat down in a chair and scooted closer.

Violet walked over to Robert across the room and spoke into his ear. "Cora and Martin are sure growing cozy over there."

Robert frowned and waved his mother off. "Mama, please. I have just introduced them they will have much to talk about."

"Well pretty soon they will run out of things to discuss," she whispered sarcastically before disappearing. Robert glanced over at them. Cora's laughter drifted across the room and she was smiling. Robert felt a strange tug in his stomach. Frowning, he turned back to the Viscount and his father.

RC

Robert knocked on Cora's adjoining door. "May I come in?"

"Of course!" Cora replied.

Robert opened the door. Cora was lying in her bed with her head propped up on a few pillows. She was reading a book that she set aside as Robert came in. She looked up at him expectantly and he opened and closed his mouth.

"I was just curious about what you and Mr. Napier were discussing this evening."

Cora frowned slightly, confused. "Nothing much. America, Britain, Downton, his estate. He invited me to go hunting with his family tomorrow and I've said yes. I hope that you don't mind, we had no pressing obligations."

"Well…I…No we do not." Robert stated. "I just…"

"What is it, dear?" Cora asked.

"Nevermind." Robert shrugged.

"No, please." Cora sat up and gave Robert her full attention.

"I had some free time tomorrow afternoon I was going to ask if you wanted to go on a walk with me in the gardens."

"Oh." Cora's face fell. "I could cancel my plans with Mr. Napier" she said.

Robert shook his head. "That's quite alright. We shall reschedule another time." He walked over to her bed, took her hand, and kissed it. He stood there for another second. "I…" He started.

Cora looked up at him.

"Only…" Robert's face turned red. "May I stay the night?"

Cora gulped. "Darling…I didn't…"

"It's perfectly alright" Robert interrupted. "You go on to bed I will see you at breakfast" he smiled quickly and turned to leave. "You really did look quite lovely tonight" Robert said.

Cora looked up at her husband and grinned. "Thank you my dear." She returned to her book. Robert closed the door to their adjoining rooms and leaned against the doors sighing. He couldn't quite sort through his emotions, all he knew was that they scared him.


	7. Introductions

_Because there were a few people a bit confused after the last few chapters, I thought I'd clarify the timeline a bit for this. All chapters that include the Earl of Grantham are flashbacks and will be thrown in out of order. All chapters taking place AFTER his death are sequential. I know it's a strange way to present chapters, but I want it to be much like a puzzle. You get the full picture at the end _

_So here are some updated! Enjoy! And, of course, I'd love any and all reviews!_

"CORA. Sit STILL." Martha reached across the carriage and slapped a hand down on her daughter's knee. "You are giving me anxiety."

"I can't help it!" Nineteen-year-old Cora Levinson glanced nervously out the window of the carriage. "What if he hates me?"

"Darling he's not going to hate you" Martha rolled her eyes and turned to Cora's brother, Harold, for support. He said nothing.

"Yes, but we've never met!"

"Cora you are a beautiful young woman. What's not to like?" Martha raised her hands in the air in exasperation.

Cora sighed and rested her head in her hands before staring out the window again.

Martha reached over again and put her hand over her daughter's, more gently this time. "Remember what I said. If you do not like him, we do not have to call again. There are plenty of young men in this part of England." Martha's face softened a bit and she smiled. Cora relaxed slightly and returned the smile.

Just then, the horses turned and they pulled into a long drive. As they neared the estate, Cora's mouth dropped. She had never seen a house so large in her entire life. She stared in awe as they pulled up in front of the house where the entire estate, including the servants, were lined up to greet them.

"Chin up, stand tall, and smile" Martha instructed as she got out of the carriage. Cora gulped and took a step down, with the help of a young man in butler's attire.

An older gentleman stepped forward and smiled. "Welcome to Downton Abbey. I am Lord Grantham, my wife Lady Grantham, our son Sir Robert Crawley, and our daughter Lady Rosamund."

"Thank you so much for having us" Martha smiled and took Lord Grantham's hand. May I present my daughter, Cora, and my son, Harold."

Cora curtsied slowly and raised her head to find Robert staring at her strangely. Cora blushed slightly and turned away to look at Lord and Lady Grantham. Lady Grantham had a slight look of disgust on her face and Cora felt her stomach drop.

"Our butler, Mr. Carson, and the household staff are here to assist you." The Earl of Grantham gestured to the servants who bowed and curtsied in turn. "Come, dinner is awaiting your arrival."

DA

Cora found herself seated in between Robert and Rosamund and sat uncomfortably as Carson began the process of serving.

"Did you enjoy your ride across the Atlantic?" Lady Rosamund asked, rather haughtily to Cora.

"Yes, thank you" Cora smiled politely.

"So what do you do for fun?" Rosamund interjected. "Do you spend your time hunting bison and chasing Indians?"

"Rosamund, stop being so rude!" Robert leaned over and scolded his sister. "I'm sure she does nothing of the sort."

Rosamund sniffed and Cora stared down at her plate.

When Carson got to her she looked up at him, lost.

"You're to help yourself, m'lady" Carson whispered.

"Oh" Cora chuckled nervously and dished her food onto her plate before blushing again.

"Do you have any servants in the States?" Rosamund asked as she helped herself to some potatoes.

"We have a cook, a valet, and two maids" Cora responded. Rosamund started coughing lightly. "Oh my. That must be quite a small estate."

"Rosamund" Robert said again, in a warning voice. Rosamund shut up.

Cora looked over at Robert and happened to catch him looking over at her. "I apologize for my sister." Cora was struck by Robert's blue eyes and found she couldn't take her eyes away. Feeling the heat coming to her cheeks she smiled and looked away quickly.

Martha looked across the table and smiled knowingly before turning back to her dinner.

DA

"So you are the same age as my Rosamund" Lady Grantham said, somewhat conversationally, to Cora. Cora nodded and smiled.

"I do hope she was polite" Lord Grantham interjected.

Cora nodded. "Quite."

"My you are a quiet one. Are all Americans this quiet?" Lady Grantham asked, her voice taking on a tone similar to that of her daughter.

Cora felt herself blushing once again and shrunk back slightly. "I…I…"

"No matter" Violet put her hand up and shook her head. "You knew we were getting into this, Patrick" she stood up and gave her husband a look. He merely chuckled as she walked off.

"You mustn't mind my wife" Lord Grantham smiled warmly at Cora. "Do you like it here, my dear?"

"It's quite lovely" Cora responded and glanced over at Robert who was engaged in conversation with Harold.

"I'm glad. I think you are a perfect match for this place."

"Really?" Cora asked, looking at Lord Grantham. "It's quite different from my family home." She glanced back over at Robert, still in conversation with her brother.

Lord Grantham glanced sideways to see what Cora was staring at and suppressed a smile.

DA

"Well, my dear?" Martha asked as the carriage drove away.

Cora glanced out the back of the retreating house and turned back to her mother. "They are so….stuffy" she responded.

Martha laughed. "That's the British for you, my dear. But Lord Robert, what did you think of him?"

"He was nice" Cora said before turning her head and looking out the window.

Martha, noticing her daughter's unnatural silence, frowned slightly. Cora was normally quite chatty.

"Darling is anything the matter?" Martha asked, concerned.

Cora shook her head and continued to stare out the window. She didn't want her to know she was already dreaming of a young man with bright, blue eyes.


	8. Distance

_This chapter will have an eerie familiarity to it, which I apologize for considering the past 2 weeks. Ironically, this chapter was planned out before 3x05 aired. _

Cora had not spoken to Robert in two days and it was eating him away inside. He was very sorry for the way he had treated her in the garden the other day. But Martin?! Surely, she knew her behavior was unacceptable.

He knocked on her dressing room door quietly and when he heard no response, opened the door. She was sitting up in bed, reading a book, and eating her breakfast.

"Cora?" He asked as he walked into the room. She did not respond but continued to read her book. "Would you like to join me for a walk this afternoon?"

Cora glanced up at him briefly before looking back down. "I'm sorry. But I have dinners for the week to discuss with Mrs. Hughes."

"Oh." Robert sighed. "Well, perhaps this evening we could…"

"Terribly sorry. I am quite busy all day. I have duties to attend to. If you could excuse me, please, I must get dressed." She set her tray aside and rang for her lady's maid. Robert nodded silently and exited the room.

Cora took a shaky breath and stared out her window.

DA

"I can't help but notice the distance between you and Cora of late…" Violet brought up, as Robert sat in his chair in the library.

"Mama…" Robert started. He turned to look at her. "It's nothing."

"It's nothing my foot!" Violet exclaimed. She stood up. "You two have had a lover's quarrel and if you are to live together under this roof for the next fifty years…"

"Mama. We did not have a lover's quarrel" Robert interjected, annoyed. He put his pen down and turned to her. "Don't you have some part of the estate to attend to?"

Violet pursed her lips and made a face.

Robert sighed and walked over to her. "I thought she exhibited inappropriate behavior and she overreacted. That is all."

Violet raised her eyebrow and then smiled. "Martin Napier."

Robert frowned. "How did you know?"

"Mother's intuition, my boy." She patted him on the shoulder. "I'm afraid you two will have to work this one out for yourselves."

Violet turned to leave the library and nearly ran into Cora who apologized and let her mother-in-law through.

"This is for you" Cora handed him a list and turned to leave.

"I'm sorry" Robert blurted out.

Cora stopped and turned to look at him. "All you have to say is 'I'm sorry?'

Robert felt heat rising to his cheeks. "What more do you want from me?"

Cora's lip quivered slightly and she turned and stalked out, leaving Robert more flabbergasted than before.

DA

"M'lady, perhaps if you talked about whatever is bothering you you will feel better," Mrs Hughes said kindly as Cora cried at the servant's table.

Cora shook her head. "I'm afraid not, Mrs. Hughes. You are very sweet."

Mrs. Hughes sighed and looked down at her hands. "You know…it's my understanding that when these types of quarrels happen they're due to unexpressed feelings."

Cora shook her head again and looked across the room so she wouldn't have to look her housekeeper in the eye. "That's not it at all" she croaked and closed her eyes again as she felt more tears stinging her eyes.

"Well, perhaps you should go upstairs and rest. I will take care of the rest of the dinner preparations" she said gently.

"I just…I thought this would be easier" Cora said as a new batch of tears began. "I…I thought that I would be…be accepted and…and loved…" she said through her tears. "I have no one to talk to." She sniffed and looked up at the young housekeeper who felt her heart breaking for her mistress.

"I'm sure that you are wrong m'lady" Mrs Hughes said.

"I'm not! He doesn't love me" Cora said, unaware of her Freudian slip. Understanding immediately, Mrs. Hughes sighed.

Just then, Mr. Carson walked in and stopped abruptly. "M'lady. I apologize. I didn't know you were down here…"

"It's quite alright, Carson" Cora stood up and tried to keep her tears hidden from the butler. "I'm just going upstairs." She exited quickly.

"What ever is the matter?" Carson asked.

"Lover's quarrel" Mrs. Hughes responded.

Carson nodded and exchanged a knowing glance with the housekeeper.

DA

"My dear, I would very much like to discuss this with you" Robert stated as they walked into the parlour after dinner. He spoke quietly so his mother would not hear.

"I don't think it's appropriate right now," Cora hissed.

Robert stiffened and walked past her and sat down in a chair across from his mother.

"You two are being quite stubborn," Violet said suddenly.

Cora and Robert opened their mouths at the same time and Violet raised her hand. "I have something to go discuss with Carson." She exited the room and left the young couple alone.

"Why are you being so dismissive? If you are so upset why not tell me why?" Robert spoke up first, his tone one of anger now.

"I've told you that I do not want to see you. You follow me around."

"Well pardon me for wanting to spend time with my wife!" Robert threw his hands up in the air, exasperated.

"You were incredibly rude to me the other day and treated me quite like a child."

"You were flirting with an unmarried man! Gallavanting off…"

"See, this is the part where you admit you are being horrible!" Cora stood up quickly. "Am I not to have friends? Am I to stay locked in this house as your eternal plaything?"

Robert, shocked, gaped at his wife for a few moments before gaining his composure. "How dare…." He stopped and stood up to face her. "Fine. If you are going to be difficult I will leave you to it. I said I was sorry."

"You're not really sorry" Cora said quietly.

"What do you want then?! My declaration of love?!" Robert spat, without thinking.

Cora's eyes registered hurt and they filled with tears as she started to retreat.

Robert sighed. "I'm…I'm sorry. That was callous of me…"

Cora shook her head silently and continued to retreat slowly. "I'm tired I think I…I think I shall go to bed" she said quickly and left the room.

Robert sunk into the chair and put his head into his hands. He wished he hadn't been so crass. But then….He looked up to see his mother standing in the doorway. She noticed the sadness and confusion in his eyes, he noticed only her knowing glance.


	9. Formalities

What had her mother told her to do? Close her eyes and think of the springtime? Cora couldn't quite remember. She was the most nervous she'd been in her entire life. Would it hurt? She was so afraid it would hurt.

Just then, there was a knock on her door and Robert entered the room, looking just as nervous as she was sure she did.

He stood there, awkwardly for a moment before moving towards the bed and then stopping.

Cora scooted over and gripped the edges of the bed sheet unsure of what to say or do.

"I do feel we must get this business over with. Mama will know…"

"Quite right" Cora squeaked out. She turned to look over at her husband.

"We could…turn the light off if you'd like" Robert stated, trying to help.

Cora nodded and he reached over and turned the oil lamp off. Cora lay back against her pillow and closed her eyes, despite the fact that the lights were already off and she couldn't see anyway. She lay there expectantly for a few moments before the light turned back on. She opened one of her eyes to see Robert staring at her with concern.

"Am I going to hurt you?" He asked hesitantly.

Cora opened her mouth and closed it. She shook her head. "I…I don't know."

"I don't want to hurt you" he fiddled with the bed sheets and avoided her gaze.

"Well…it's supposed to be fun, right?" Cora tried to help.

He grimaced. "I'm afraid I…I have a confession."

Cora sat up then. "What…what's wrong?"

He stared at her for a few moments before shaking his head quickly. "Nothing, it's nothing. Let's just…get it over with."

Cora nodded and he shut the light off. Cora shut her eyes again and waited, but nothing. The light switched back on again.

"You'll tell me if I hurt you right?" Robert asked, his face still worried and concerned.

Cora, now getting rather flustered nodded her head. "Of course, of course."

"The MOMENT that I…"

"Yes!" Cora interrupted. He was making her anxious. Wasn't he supposed to know what to do?

Robert nodded again and shut the light off. She felt his weight shift on the bed so he was on top of her. She closed her eyes to prepare and suddenly felt him holding her hand. It was warm and it calmed her racing heart. He was inside of her before she knew it and it HURT. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to focus on his hand holding hers, perhaps his way of comforting her. She didn't want to say anything and upset him.

It was over rather quickly, he rolled over to the side of the bed beside her, and she opened her eyes. Only a few minutes. She'd expected it to last a lifetime. That hadn't been quite so bad….

"I didn't hurt you?" He asked hesitantly.

"I'd have told you, as I promised" she lied.

There was silence for a few moments. "Perhaps it will be fun with practice" she suggested and then immediately regretted it.

But he started chuckling beside her. "I do hope so. I feel as if it should not be such a formal business." There was a pause. "What would you like to do tomorrow?" He asked her.

"I thought perhaps a walk around the city. I've never been to Paris before" Cora said dreamily.

"It's quite beautiful, especially in the spring" Robert responded. "I wish that we'd been able to go in the spring."

"I'm afraid my mother was insistent on a summer wedding" Cora responded.

"Of course!" Robert said. "I didn't mean to offend…"

"You didn't" Cora interrupted.

There was a pause for a couple minutes, Cora thought he'd fallen asleep. Robert reached over and took her hand again. "I do think you looked quite beautiful today," he said quietly.

"Thank you."

"All of my friends will be quite jealous" he said conversationally. "For I'm sure I have the most beautiful wife."

Cora turned her head sideways, her eyes adjusted to the dark now. She was surprised to see that Robert was already staring at her.

Cora smiled feeling her chest swell with happiness. "What is YOUR favorite part of Paris?"

They talked of Paris, Downton, and everything into the night. They fell asleep holding hands at dawn.


	10. Decisions

_What am I doing updating this again already? I don't even know. But I figured why not if I have a few minutes right? _

"Papa…I don't think this is right." Robert looked at his father and then over at his mother who still had that disdainful look on her face.

"Well I'm quite with Robert. I do not see why he must marry an American…"

"No! Mama" Robert interrupted. "I don't think this is right because it's deceitful."

"Robert, my boy. I think you are overreacting here," Lord Grantham reached over and put a hand on his son's shoulder. "She'd be gaining a title, prestige, and children that would inherit one of the largest estates in Britain."

"But why must her money be TIED" Robert emphasized. He took a swig of brandy. Violet grabbed it from his hand and he gave her a mean look.

"My boy, if we are to save Downton we are to tie the money" Lord Grantham said. He sighed slightly and turned to his wife who looked away from him.

"It's wrong." Robert shook his head.

"Fine, then" Lord Grantham put his hands up. "Allow this estate to fall apart. Allow this house to lose everything, the servants their livelihood, us our purpose…"

"Papa that is not fair and you know it!" Robert accused.

"Robert! Lower your voice, they are in the other room!" Violet hissed.

"Please, my boy. You must." Lord Grantham's eyes pleaded with him. "You do like her, do you not? She's agreeable, intelligent…"

"Yes, yes and most importantly she has a fortune" Violet added waving her hand at her husband. "Most of the young women here have the title, not the money…"

"My boy." Lord Grantham put his hands on his son's shoulders. "This doesn't mean the end. Just because you don't love her now does not mean that you won't learn to in due time. Your mother and I have achieved that." He looked over at Violet who blushed slightly and then tried to cover it up with one of her "looks."

"There is no reason that you and Ms. Levinson will not be happy in due course."

"I am quite fond of her…" Robert mused, looking down.

"That's the spirit!" Lord Grantham clapped Robert on the back with such force that he started slightly before regaining his composure. He pushed Robert out into the hallway. Robert heard the voices of Martha, Cora, and Rosamund in the other room. He walked up to the door and peered inside.

Martha and Rosamund were engaged in conversation and Cora sat next to them quietly looking at the floor. Almost sensing his presence, it seemed, she looked up just then and her face lit up when she noticed him.

He beckoned her quietly and slipped back out the door. He heard her excusing herself and a moment later she shut the door behind her.

"Care to join me for a walk?" Robert asked her. She nodded gratefully and took his arm as they walked out of the house and into the driveway. They headed for the gardens.

"Thank you for rescuing me" Cora said and smiled at him. "They were discussing politics and I'm afraid to say I know little of the subject."

Robert chuckled. "I know far too little."

"Aren't you supposed to know of such things?" She asked him as she kicked a pebble in her path.

"I suppose so. But then, I think knowledge of those types of things comes with age." He replied.

They walked in silence for a few moments before Robert stopped suddenly. "Ms. Levinson. Cora…."

Cora looked at him then and he couldn't quite register her expression. Fear, perhaps?

"Do you like it here?" He asked. "I mean, really like it here?"

Cora looked up at the house to her right and smiled a bit. "It's so different from the states. It's a different way of life…"

"I would imagine so…" Robert echoed.

Cora turned to him. "But I think…I think I could learn to love it. With time." Her smile was reassuring and Robert felt himself relax a bit.

"How do you…" He paused. "How are you not frightened?" He whispered.

"I'm terrified" Cora responded. She looked down, then, at her hand in his. "Just a few months ago I was still sitting at my home, learning French from my governess…"

"Cora, I must ask your forgiveness."

Cora looked up at him then, confused. "Whatever for?"

"I guess I've always had romantic sensibilities when it came to marriage" Robert shrugged sheepishly.

Cora blushed slightly. "I have as well."

"Then you….you wouldn't feel disappointed? Or….betrayed…." He trailed off. He was struggling she could tell and it made her heart melt. She took both his hands in hers, reassuring him. "You are an honorable man, Mr. Crawley. How could I be disappointed in you? For I know you have the best intentions."

That made Robert feel better. "I can offer you a home, here. A comfortable life. My companionship." He took her hands and brought them up to his lips and kissed them lightly. "Would you….would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Cora felt tears coming to her eyes. She pursed her lips together and nodded once. Then twice. Then three times. She smiled and then started to laugh.

"I will try my best to make you happy," Robert added.

"You already have" Cora leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

Suddenly feeling uncomfortable, Robert could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. "Come, we should fill the rest of the family in on our engagement."

"Will your mama be supportive of your decision?" Cora asked, a tone of worry in her voice.

"I dare say she has little voice in the matter" Robert responded heartily. Cora's laughter tinkled throughout the grounds as they walked back to the house, arm in arm.


	11. Accident

The ride into Ripon was slow and painful. Robert kept glancing over at Cora, hoping perhaps that if she would just look at him, then maybe they would start speaking again. She did no such thing. She continued to stare out the window, her eyes glassy. Clearly, she had not slept. Clearly, he had not either.

Violet had scolded Robert that morning, telling him the situation had gotten totally out of hand and that he had to fix it.

Robert opened his mouth to say something when he felt the carriage beginning to slow down. It stopped and the footman opened the door from the outside. "Ripon, m'lord."

"Thank you" Robert said as he prepared to exit the carriage. "I think I shall walk home. You may take the carriage into the rest of Ripon and home" Robert said.

Cora nodded without looking at him and Robert exited the carriage and headed for his manager's office, without looking back. He walked in and was led directly to the back where he sat down heavily.

"Mr. Crawley. You look quite ill" his manager looked at him with concern.

"Oh no" Robert chuckled bitterly. "That would be much better."

The young man sighed and offered Robert some tea who gratefully accepted. "Perhaps if we take a look at some of your father's bank statements we may make head to toe of them, hmmm?"

Robert nodded and sipped his tea gratefully.

DA

Robert looked up from the papers in front of him and noticed the sun had begun to set. "Oh dear. I should probably make my way back," Robert said. "It's getting rather late and I had my wife take the carriage back. I shall have to walk."

"Surely you wouldn't mind if I took you back?" Robert's manager asked. "It's not too far."

"No, no." Robert waved his hand. "It's alright. I shall enjoy the walk."

Just then there was a commotion in the outer room and Robert and his manager looked at one another, startled.

Smith the valet burst in, then, panting. "M'lord. You must come back to the house quickly. There's been an accident."

Robert shot up from his chair. "Accident…what accident?" He felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach.

"The…carriage." The young man panted. "It turned over…in the village…Dr. Clarkson…."

"Good God" Robert ran from the room and into the street. Grabbing the young valet's horse he leaped on it and started off towards the house. He could feel tears coming to his eyes. Cora. Why the HELL had he let her drive back in the carriage alone?

He felt bile starting to rise into his throat but he bit it back and pushed the horse further, faster. He nearly ran into multiple people and a few carriages and he was moving far too fast to notice the angry expressions as he zipped back and forth. He came upon the driveway of the house and, upon seeing Dr. Clarkson's carriage, pulled the horse's reigns quickly and nearly jumped off the horse. He didn't even bother tying it.

Robert nearly ran inside to find Carson standing there. "M'Lord…." He looked shocked. "What are you….what…"

"Where's Cora?!" Robert shouted desperately.

"Upstairs…" Carson started. He didn't have time to finish as Robert nearly tore past him and started up the steps. He nearly ran into Dr. Clarkson who was coming out of a bedroom.

"Clarkson. Where…."

"M'Lord I'm afraid it's not good," Clarkson shook his head. "There isn't much that I can do."

"No. No. There must be SOMETHING!" He cried, his voice cracking with emotion.

A little surprised at the man's emotion, Clarkson frowned. "It was a bad fall, I'm afraid. He was on the wrong side of the carriage when it tipped over and it crushed his spine."

"Well I…he?!" Robert threw the door open to see one of the footmen lying in the bed, his face white, with one of the young maid's holding a cloth over his brow.

"What on EARTH is going on?" Cora and Violet turned the corner of the hallway and walked towards Robert.

"Cora" Robert mouthed her name and she looked at him strangely.

"Robert why do you…"

Her voice was cut off. He grabbed her and pulled her to him, and gripped onto her tightly.

Cora felt him shaking and forgot that she was supposed to be angry with him. "Darling what ever is the matter?" She pulled out of the hug and put her hands on his cheeks. His eyes were glistening with tears and she felt her own start to fill up as well, although she did not know why.

"I thought…you…." He stopped and shook his head and pulled her to him again burying his face in her neck. She could feel his heart racing beneath hers.

Cora, finally understanding, found herself starting to cry without realizing it. "Darling, I'm alright I promise. Darling." She lifted his head from her neck and brushed a piece of hair from his forehead. "It's alright."

Robert shook his head, then. "I…I apologize. If you will excuse me." He turned around and walked away, clearly embarrassed. Cora wiped her eyes with her sleeve and turned to her mother-in-law whose eyes were glistening as well.

"Lover's quarrel" she said and nodded her head as if affirming something to herself. Cora frowned slightly at her mother-in-law's strange statement and turned back to watch Robert's retreating figure in the hallway up ahead.

DA

Robert was quiet all through dinner. When Cora tried to walk over and speak with him afterwards, he gave her only two word answers. Confused a bit at his actions, Cora drew back slightly. When Violet rang the bell for the servants to meet them upstairs, Cora followed Robert up and grabbed onto his arm.

"Robert what is the matter?"

He looked over at her, then. "You don't really care do you?"

"I…what?" Cora responded.

He shook his head, then. "Nevermind. I'll retire to my room." He shut the dressing room door in Cora's face. She walked into her own and sat miserably at her vanity as Robbins helped her out of her clothes and jewelry. As she climbed into bed and lay down a surge of misery washed over her. She couldn't take this any longer. She had to DO something.

Cora got up slowly out of bed and tiptoed over to the door, knocking quietly. She heard a grunt and opened the door to see Robert lying against his pillows, pretending to read.

"Robert….I…" she started. She stopped. "I was wondering….if you…." She stopped again and found she couldn't go on. She started to cry again, still unsure where her emotion was coming from. "Would you mind very much if I stayed in here with you tonight?" She questioned, pitifully.

Robert stared at her for a few seconds before reaching his hand out to her. She climbed into the bed next to him and buried her head into his chest. "I'm sorry" she sobbed miserably.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I was acting quite like a fool and had no right to. I thought you had been in that carriage and when I realized that I might lose you…" he trailed off.

Cora looked up into his eyes and he felt his heart skip a beat when his blue eyes met hers. "That was rather sweet." She smiled then, a big smile, and he could not help but smile back.

She put her head back down onto his chest and he kissed the top of her head.

"I sleep much better when you are in the same room as I" Cora said quietly and yawned then, before snuggling closer.

"Goodnight…." _My love. _Shocked at the words that came to his lips, he shook his head. Love was for fairy tales. He'd had a trying day, he was not about to start deluding himself.


End file.
